PrincessI'm Grimmjow Jaberjacque Ch 1
by blacquesironrain
Summary: Summary inside...


**Rating: M…for Adults Only…This story is Boy x Girl; You Have Been Warned…Don't Like…Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach, but wish I did; they're just too Smexy for their own good**

**Summary:** Princess Luppi (yes Luppi is a girl in this one) has been given to Grimmjow the Demon King from the underworld. The teal haired panther is very interested in the lavender eyed beauty. Luppi has no choice; she must now marry him to unite their kingdoms. What makes her so alluring to the hunky panther? He doesn't know but he's got to find out. After all he is Grimmjow Jaberjacque; King of Hell.

**Princess…I'm Grimmjow Jaberjacque; King of Hell!**

_I gave you my hand...you gave me your love_

_I gave you my heart...you gave me your soul _

_**Chapter 1-The Meeting…**_

"_**What?"**_ shrieked a pint-sized ebony haired female, _**"Why?"**_

"Because you are the one that I requested for this," King Aizen so casually stated and glanced at his irate daughter, "you are to do as I say…is that understood, Princess Luppi?"

"But why does it have to be _**him**_?" sulked the lavender eyed young woman, "Why? _**He's **_such an as…"

Luppi was cut off before she could finish as a she felt a gust of wind near her; and a firm grip on her tiny chin. Her head was tilted up; wide purple pools stared into a smirking panther's face; _**Grimmjow Jaberjacque**_(that bastard always made her nervous and his father was her father's most trusted friend). Why did she have to marry him? Why could her sister Hani who was older than she was and wanted to be married…just marry him? Oh, that's right, the idiot that call himself her father had decided that he would give her sister a choice and she would marry someone she loved; so unfair.

Luppi gulped and tensed as a rare occurrence happened making her blood run cold; the teal haired bastard's green eyes flashed to an icy blue; beautiful eyes that appeared piercing and cold; chilling her to the bone; eyes that had always frightened Luppi since she first looked into them as a little girl. Those eyes; when they looked upon someone, they saw into that person's thoughts, heart, and soul. Well, how could he not; after all he was the recently crowned King of Hell since his father's passing; how eerie?

"You've grown so much, princess." Grimmjow smirked as his now glowing ice blue eyes traveled all over her being, noticing the nice sensual curves the young princess possessed. The brat had grown into her body nicely. Her hair was longer, almost reaching her waist which Luppi wore in a loose bun with an ornamented hair pin given to her by her late mother; and her eyes were just as lovely as ever; deep rich pools of purple are shielded by thick long black lashes. "Are you questioning an order from your father, _**Luppi**_?"

The way he said her name made her shiver. The look he gave her was not unrecognizable as she stares back into his hypnotic gaze; she felt herself getting lost in Grimmjow's animalistic stare; there was something so primal about the King of Hell, yet alluring. Luppi felt she was being suffocated by his very spirit; she had to get away from him; she felt her life energy slipping away.

"F-Father…" Luppi stiffens as Grimmjow's long fingers traced down her slender neck; stopping at her collarbone. She looked to her father for support; her eyes pleading with him to stop the man's actions; but no, why would he stop the man that was soon to be her husband? By law she would soon belong to the teal haired bastard; the one whose very being was snuffing out her own. Dammit! Was she being punished for something she did in a past life? God she hated her life as a princess. "K-King Aizen, p-please tell him to stop."

Grimmjow's eyes now watched her tremble under his tips; her porcelain skin was as soft as he imagined it would be; and the blush that rose to her soft cheeks only added to her beauty. Most of the princesses he had met, were too obedient; wearing their gowns; never wanting to get themselves dirty or having any real fun; but not Luppi; she was wild, free spirited, and adventurous. Yes she was head strong, but that's what Grimmjow liked about her and he knew she would be a great queen to rule by his side, but breaking her icy exterior towards him would be a challenge…he could hardly wait because he loved a challenge.

"You're as cute as ever, _**Princess Luppi**_." Whispered the teal haired panther as he leans down and lightly kissed Luppi's pouting rosy red lips; pulling back, he ran his finger across her now tingling lips. Oh how he enjoyed watching her shocked reaction, but he knew she would not let him humiliate her for long; he had known Luppi since they were children and she had always been sassy and spirited. Three…two…one…

"What are you doing?" fumed the pint-sized princess; slapping his hand away from her lips. Luppi steps back to get some distance between them; the pressure lifting away; she felt the suffocating feeling leaving. She glares ever harder at the handsome devil before her, "Don't ever touch me again!"

"Oh princess, I'll be touching you every night and any other time I feel like, since you are soon to be my wife. Do you want to be…_**punished**_?" He smirked and whispered seductively, so only she could hear him. Luppi's eyes widen as she watched his fanged grin stretch across his handsome face once more. "I can make your punishment so pleasurable you would enjoy it more than you would care to admit.

Grimmjow's mind (_which is a little perverted_) was now occupied by the thoughts of a certain dark haired female; naked and bound to his bed as he ravages her body; her moans of pleasure echoing in his bedroom; her slim sensual legs wrapped around his waist as he gently thrust into her warmth; lovely lavender eyes are hazy and loaded with lust; her hips bucking; her back arching as they connect on the most intimate level; just the thought of Luppi moaning and begging him to take her body made him visibly shiver and he like it.

He leans in, his energy slightly draining hers again causing the ebony haired princess to feel weak; his hot breath against her ear; whispering once again ever so seductively, "Do you want me to punish you, princess?"

"…" Luppi saw the glint in those hypnotic eyes and shuttered; she was stunned at the panther's boldness; that he would make such suggestions, and in front of her father no less. She was not about to let him get away with that, "I will never let you touch me!"

"That's enough Luppi! You are a princess and you will conduct yourself as one, do you understand?" Aizen's normally calm demeanor had slightly dropped; Luppi knew it and she knew that when this happened, that it was not wise to push her father to a point where she would not like the end results. "Stop this childish behavior or I will have Gin to deal with you."

Dammit! Just the thought of that silver haired bastard near her made the young woman cringe. Luppi hated him way more than she could ever hate Grimmjow. Gin was head of the royal guard and the ass wipe got off on the pain of others; Luppi had seen that when she was a little girl; hell he enjoyed the pain of other just a little too much for her taste. She had tried to tell her father, but he just dismisses it as Luppi not liking Gin (which he was right, but it went farther than just that...much farther), he was a fowl and terrible person. She had nightmares for over six months after what she saw him do to anyone that happened to be on the receiving end of his punishments. It made her sick to her stomach to know that her father trusted that sick fuck to deal with her in anyway.

"Do I make myself clear on the matter, Princess Luppi?" Aizen said as he regained his composure and his daughter's attention, "You will do as I have instructed so that our two kingdoms will be united in peace; unless you want to suffer the consequences, isn't that right, Gin?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear…as if on cue the smirking fox appeared behind Luppi; causing her to jump into Grimmjow's waiting arms. 'Hmmm, this is nice,' he thought, 'but she is shaking like crazy'. The blue haired king noticed Luppi's trembling form and pressed her closer to him to calm her down. 'Gin is the monster he appears to be; there's not much that frighten my little _hellcat_'. The panther king frowned as he studied the smirking fox's features, 'Luppi is terrified of Gin. What has he done to make her react this way?'

"N-No…P-Please forgive me for my outburst, Sire." Luppi apologized as she weakly pushed away from Grimmjow; she bowed to her father as she cuts her eyes at Gin, "I will marry Grimmjow Jaberjacque for the sake of our two kingdoms."

'Does that freak even have eyes?' Luppi glared at the fox-faced man; she felt her body shivered as the smirking fiend look at her, 'That look he gives me makes me…ewww.'

"…it's settled then," Aizen said causing Luppi to break eye contact with Gin, "King Grimmjow and Princess Luppi will wed three days from now."

The panther smirked at the ebony haired girl who glared back at him. 'I'm going to make his life a living hell in hell', Luppi was going to make it difficult for this pervert to get anywhere near her; after all her father said she had to marry him, he did not say she had to do anything else with him; she would never shared her bed with him as long as she had any thing to do with it.

King Aizen dismiss everyone leaving only Luppi, Grimmjow , and a few others to stagger out of the grand hall; turning to leave someone grabbed Luppi's arm; the grip was firm and chilling; this person's touch was sending bad vibes all over her. Looking to see who held her arm in such a rough matter, Luppi came face to face with …

"Gin…!" Luppi glared daggers at the silver haired man. "What do you want?"

The tall fox smirked sending a series of chills and shivers through Luppi's body; she hated the idea that her father trusted this low life urchin with any duties in his kingdom; to guard him; even advise him on any matter that pertain to the lives of others.

"Princess, you shouldn't glare at me like that," Gin chuckled as his grip tightened around Luppi's arm which caused the girl to cringe, "it makes me think that you don't like me."

"I don't!" Luppi tried to pull away from the tightening grip, "Let go of my arm, you're hurting me!"

"I want to talk to you," Gin whispered seductively to the princess; his hot breath danced alone her exposed neck as he inhaled her sense, "alone in my chambers…to give you some comfort."

"I would never come to you for anything." Luppi snarled, "Now, release my arm."

"You know your father listens to me and with the right words..." Gin sucked air in between teeth and hissed in Luppi's ear, "hmmm...you would be in chains…begging me to stop; your father being none the wiser."

"…" Luppi's deep violet eyes widen in shock at first, and then rage took over. Yelling, the little ball of fire drew back to punch Gin in his face, "You filthy fuck!

Before Luppi could actually do anything, a flash of white and blue was between her and Gin. A moment later she was looking at Grimmjow's back and Gin was flung across the empty room into a wall; landing with a loud thud; knocking all the cocky arrogance out of the silver haired creep. Luppi looked up at the tall panther with a dumbfounded expression on her face; Grimmjow was incredibly fast and strong. She had never seen anything like that before; even though she hated to admit it; Luppi was a bit impressed by the blue haired bastard's actions.

"The princess doesn't like to be grabbed by the likes of you," a feral growl rose from the panther's throat, "and I don't like filth like you touching what is mine; as a matter of fact I just don't like you."

"Hey! Tall, dark, and blue! I can take care of myself!" Luppi shouted and punches Grimmjow in his rock hard stomach which only causes her to hurt her hand, "Ow! Damn! Is your stomach made of stone or something? Ow! That really hurt my hand!"

Grimmjow could only smile at her actions; she was so cute like that. Taking her hand, he places it to his lips and gentle kisses it causing the pain to disappear. His mouth lingers over the small hand as his hot breath dances against her flesh. Luppi's cheeks were now tinged a deep pink and her body was heating up; this was not a good start for her plan to keep the panther demon at bay. Snatching her hand away from Grimmjow, Luppi stares at it for a moment and then at the demon king.

"I believe that your hand should be alright now Princess Luppi," Grimmjow flashed a fanged smile at the ebony haired beauty before him.

"T-Thank you," Luppi stuttered and mumbled; dropping her gaze, "but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, princess." Grimmjow replied, "You are very capable of taking care of yourself, but you are to be my wife; and it would look bad if I did not do my duties and protect my beautiful and lovely queen, don't you think?"

"…" ('His wife' she thought 'His queen') Luppi had almost forgotten; she would be his in three days; a man…correction; a demon, she only knew from her childhood; and what she knew was not enough to want to be with him; yet his touch set her on fire…Aaagh, this was ridiculous; she had to get away from him; she was confused; she needed to think.

"Excuse me." Quickly bowing to Grimmjow, Luppi makes a quick exist out the doors, leaving a smirking panther behind.

Well that's all Kids! Mega Thanks for reading! Please review. **;)**


End file.
